A Mother's Lullaby
by Aviva Aria
Summary: Hermione and her son are preparing for the final battle what will happen? warning:RAPE.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: It is sometimes hard for me to come up with a good plot line, so please give me time, and do not complain about how long it takes. I do all of this for you guys, my readers, and I really do apologize for the amount of time I take to write. Thank you.

Liz

Okay, so I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series, I just manipulate them to do my bidding.

_**A Mothers Lullaby**_

_Rock a by baby_

The cries heard pulled at the heart strings of everyone with ears in Hogwarts Castle. The smoky voice of the ex-Head Girl serenaded the crying babe in her arms with a lullaby, only sung by a mother to her child.

Hermione Granger cradled her child, rocking him gently to the tune she sang. Her son's father had been called away earlier in the day to perform his "Duties," and Hermione knew what that meant. She had already visited the headmistress to warn her of the upcoming battle, and already prepared the floo to rush her son to his grandparents' house—right outside London so he would be safe. Now all she had left to do was to wait until the first cries of battle were heard.

Her son's cries were beginning to give her a head ache so she started a new song to shut him up. She cleared her throat after a moment of silence, and began what was perhaps her final lament.

_On the tree tops_

The child's cries began to soften as she sang, his red face unscrunching from its prior position, and his tears slowing their paths on his cheeks.

In the top –most rooms of Gryffindor Tower, Hermione sat in the wooden rocking chair facing towards the window inside her child's nursery. Being a teachers wife definitely brought along some benefits. Of course, the Headmistress trust and protection, as well as the first pick of quarters were momentarily at the top list of benefits.

The wind howled outside the window, screeching against the glass trying to break through.

_When the wind blows_

Hermione placed her child in his crib before rushing out of the room and towards the bedroom she shared with her husband. She grabbed up the large blanket lying across their bed before rushing back down the hall towards her baby's nursery. When she entered the room again, the rocking chair was moving, and her baby was gone from his cradle.

_The cradle will rock_

Hermione dropped the blanket and grabbed for her wand in desperation.

"Hello?" her voice shook with fear. "Who are you?" She paused, waiting for an answer. "What have you done with Lucian?" She waited again for an answer. "What have you done to my baby?"

"Lucian Malfoy. Quite the normal Malfoy name, sounds like father decided to name the child after himself, otherwise the baby would be Ronald, or Harry, named for the idiot brothers you call friends."

"D-Draco," her voice shook gently as her stepson stepped out of the shadows with his half-brother in his arms.

The baby's gray eyes were wide with awe, staring up at his big brother, whose face contorted in disgust when the infant gurgled, and reached for Draco's silky long hair.

Just as one of Lucian's sticky baby hands was about to curl around a lock of his hair, Draco pushed the boy into his cradle, before rushing at her, and slamming her against the nursery door.

She whimpered and began to beg.

"Draco, please," her cry made him sneer in her face.

"Draco, please, what?" He drawled, "What will you do for your precious bouncing baby boy? Anything? Would you do anything to save him?"

She nodded furiously as tears shrouded her vision, and poured relentlessly down her cheeks.

Grabbing her by the messy tumble of curls that cascaded down her back, Draco dragged her down the hallway, back towards the master bedroom. When they reached the room, he whirled her around to face him, though she struggled against his grip, kicking and punching in a futile attempt to free herself from him.  
He hit her repeatedly, swearing obscenities under his breath. Her breath caught in her throat as she glimpsed the fatal flash in his eyes. She was beginning to fear for her life.  
In her weakened and disoriented state, her resistance against him diminished. She put up a minimal fight as he tossed her onto her marriage bed, and straddled her thighs before he began ripping the robe and nightgown from her body.

_When the bow breaks_  
He tore the clothing from her torso, scratching her tender arms and stomach. Viciously, he cut her panties from her prone figure, the elastic waistband bruising and slicing deep into her hips as it strained to remain intact. After removing her ragged clothing, he positioned himself between her limp thighs, bruising her skin in order to spread them wide. Hermione's head lolled slowly from side to side as he held her down with one hand, his other tearing himself from his pants, pressing his erection just at her opening.  
He paused, leaning down to hiss in his barely conscious victim's ear, "I knew I'd one day have you crying under me, too bad father isn't here to see his Mudblood whore enjoy pleasuring his heir." He thrust his hips forward violently, tearing into her un-aroused and tender flesh.  
_The cradle will fall_

Hermione cringed and keened loudly in acute pain. Sobbing and fully conscious now, she writhed beneath him and weakly tugged at her restrained arms.  
She trembled and quaked with silent sobs as he violated her. He pushed between her thighs villainously, as she tried with all her might to push him from her body. Draco's movements became irregular as he climaxed within her, emitting a loud groan and filling her womb with his semen and burning the fresh wounds.

_And down will fall baby_

There was a loud primal growl from the doorway of the room before Lucius yanked Draco from her body. Her husband grabbed his son by the throat, and swung his fist into Draco's stomach. By the time Hermione whipped her tears away to watch her husband fight, Draco was lying unconscious on the royal blue carpet, and Lucius came rushing forward.

"Hermione, Love, will you be okay?" the tenderness in her husbands' voice relaxed her immediately.

"Now that you're here, I'll be fine."

_Cradle and all._

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Again, it is sometimes hard for me to come up with a good plot line, so please give me time, and do not complain about how long it takes. I do all of this for you guys, my readers, and I really do apologize for the amount of time I take to write. **_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Liz**_

_**Okay, so I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series, I just manipulate them to do my bidding.**_

Hermione Granger was not known for her manipulation skills. Sure she was the smartest witch of her time, her husband believed she was the smartest witch he ever met, but she always assumed that was his way of flattering her into bed when she was upset with him.

Lucious always made sure she was happy with him; he loved her body, her luscious breasts which had fed their son Lucian, and the soft curves of her hips. He was attracted to his wife, her body and her mind could keep him going for hours. But what was most arousing to him, was the thought that every time he took her there was a possibility that she would get with child and bear him another heir.

This beautiful summer night in the Malfoy household was spent in the gardens, where mother and father watched as their rambunctious three year old chase after fairies and garden gnomes. Hermione, larger with their second child, had trouble moving around after Lucian and instead watched as their House Elf Sweetie cared for him. Lucious watched his wife as she caressed her stomach, singing quietly under her breath. _Hush, little baby, don't say a word, _

Lucious smiled, he knew this song well as Hermione had sung it to Lucian when he was in the womb. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead mumbling into her ear in a lovely baritone.

_Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

His wife looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. Even the slightest things could make her cry now. He kisses her behind the ear, making her shiver and blush at her own silliness.

_And__ if that mockingbird don't sing _

Lucian caught a fairy and ran over to show his parents, the beautiful creature flitted about between his tiny hands, trying to find away out of the toddlers grasp. Lucian climbed up into his fathers lap and showed him the beauty that was his captive.

"What are you and Mummy doing Daddy?" Lucian's giant brown eyes widened with curiosity. The boy rested his head against his fathers shoulder as the man kissed his white blonde curls.

"Mummy and I are singing to the baby, do you want to help us?" He held his son close to him, and rested his hand against his wife's belly.

_Papa'__s gonna buy you a diamond ring_

His son's soft soprano joined in the singing with excitement, his eyes lighting up with every word.

_And i__f that diamond ring turn brass_

Lucious loved his little family, yes, he missed his oldest son, but Draco threw away any love his father had for him the night he raped Hermione. After the final battle had ended and Harry had won, Lucious took his son to the Minister of Magic and sent his son to Azkaban Prison.

_Papa's__ gonna buy you a looking glass_

He, Hermione, and Lucian still visited Draco every week, checking in on the man as though he hadn't attempted to harm their family. Hermione had forgiven Draco long ago, understanding that he felt she had stolen his father from him.

_And if__ that looking glass gets broke_

Lucious was surprised when Hermione had suggested they visit his son, and even more shocked when she brought along a beautiful lunch for four. When they did go to the prison they found Draco unchanged, his hatred for his father's second wife and their son still eminent.

_Pap__a's gonna buy you a billy goat_

Hermione ignored her step-son as he glared at her and set up the family's lunch. Draco stuffed the food into his mouth, and sneered as the family interacted with one another.

_And__ if that billy goat don't pull_

Nothing changed with Draco until a couple of months ago, when Hermione just began to show off her pregnancy. Draco was in awe at the sight of his father's wife carrying another child. The slight bump where the baby lied was being caressed by Lucious when his oldest son walked into the room.

_Papa's__ gonna buy you a cart and bull_

Lucious kissed his wife and smiled at her before putting Lucian down in his chair.

"Good afternoon Draco, Lucian, do you want to tell your big brother the exciting news?" Lucious asked helping his wife into her own chair before taking out their afternoon meal.

_And i__f that cart and bull turn over_

"Mummy's having a baby" The little boy was so excited about having a little sibling as he gushed to his older brother the news.

And for the first time since he had been placed in that god awful place Draco smiled.

_Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

"Congratulations Father, Hermione, I'm sure you must be ecstatic." It was the first thing Draco had ever said to them since he had been placed in his jail.

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark_

And now, a few months later Draco was soon to be released from Azkaban and Hermione had his old room redecorated to make it more comfortable for her former enemy. Hermione was not only giving her husband a little girl with this pregnancy, but she was also bringing him his son back.

_Papa's __gonna buy you a horse and cart_

Lucian's soft voice remained as his parents looked into each other's eyes. Adrianna Loren Clarice Malfoy was happily kicking away as her big brother sang to her. _And if that horse and cart fall down_

Their family was growing and happy, and they would soon have three healthy children to prove that everything was right with their world.

_Well you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_

**_Please REVIEW!!!_**


End file.
